1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to post brackets and post support structures incorporating the same. More specifically, this disclosure relates to post brackets having a post support portion configured to be fastened to a post and a flange portion configured to extend along a side surface of a block, and to post support structures including a block and a post bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ground or earth anchors have been used to anchor structures such as posts firmly to the ground. Some ground anchors are designed to be manually embedded into the soil while others are designed to be mechanically embedded by the use of power tools. Once posts are anchored to the ground, it is often difficult to move or remove the posts from their anchored position. Also, installing such ground anchors is often a labor intensive and time consuming process requiring holes to be dug and concrete to be poured and cured. Temporary anchors are known to exist, but often provide less than adequate support for the posts and other structures attached to them.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention address problems such as those described above.